


For you, I'd walk miles.

by Melancholy_Danny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Lesbian Character, Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Danny/pseuds/Melancholy_Danny
Summary: Follow Danielle and Tessa through the journey of young love. Tackling mental illness, family issues, school, and their own feelings. Can they make it?Disclaimer: this is based on a true story. Everyone mentioned is real but names are changed for privacy.





	For you, I'd walk miles.

Today was supposed to be like any other day, but things don't usually go as planned. A simple sleepover at my friend Mila's house. Coming along would be our friends Sam, Aria, and a friend of Mila's I never spoke to much; Tessa. Back in middle school, I was I'm choir with Mila and Tessa, but I was never close with Tessa. 

From what I remembered from middle school, she was a church girl, or looked like one. Blonde hair, usually in pigtails or two braids. She would wear formal dresses and skirts and usually black flats. She was basically opposite of me. Back then I kept my hair short and dressed masculine, not trying to hide my sexuality.

A few months back, Tessa came out to me as bisexual. I had no issue with it, obviously, but it was ironic. Back in middle school I had came out as homosexual to her. She had no problem with it, but she'd told me she was a Christian and would never be gay herself. Funny how things change. For some reason, while planning the sleepover, I felt shy around her. Shy talking to her. Maybe I did always find her attractive, but it was something I never really paid attention to. She looked different the last time I saw her. Her hair was shorter and she had a fake septum piercing in. An improvement, but she was never ugly in my eyes to begin with. Even if her "good girl" clothes did intimidate me slightly. 

I came to the conclusion that I liked her, and told my friend Mila before the sleepover. I wasn't too sure, but I knew I liked her, even if it was the slightest crush. Feelings are never easy, even in sophomore year. 

During the sleepover, things went fine, until we played truth or dare. "Give an Eskimo kiss to the player to your left" mila had said. With my luck, Tessa was the one to my left. We moved to face each other and went in, but she kept moving away and giggling. I guess she is just as shy as I am about this. Sure, it's not a real kiss, but we'd be getting pretty close. Mila wasn't helping. She sat beside us and kept pushing. "Come on, just do it!" She said. I mentally rolled my eyes. I knew why she was doing it, because she knew I liked Tessa. After about five minutes of awkwardly giggling at each other and blushing, we decided not to do it and moved on. 

The rest of the night went fine, until I got a video call from my friend Kate. We'd been talking over the summer after watching each other from afar in choir during our senior year. We had no feelings for each other, but admired each other's music taste and clothing style. We sat in Mila's kitchen and just happily talked on the phone. The call ended when we decided to go night swimming in Mila's pool. I couldn't help but feel insecure. When you're 5'1 and 198 pounds, you feel self conscious. Especially when everyone you're with is a normal weight. Luckily, it's nighttime and I'll be underwater. We swam around and enjoyed each other, until I mentioned something. Mila's sister, Sadie, was with us. In freshman year, I'd jokingly call her my wife. Now, I claimed she was my ex wife. 

"No, we're divorced now" I said, and she looked at me with fake offense. "Why?" She asked. I swam over to Tessa and put my arms around her waist. "Tessa is my new wife now, I'm leaving you for her" I joked and pulled her closer. 

I looked up at her and smiled, seeing how beautiful she looked. Her hair was now a pixie cut style, and a pinkish blonde color from being bleached. She had darkish brown eyes and small freckles covering her cheeks and nose. I then noticed her fake piercing was out. I assumed it was so it wouldn't get wet in the water or fall out. She was wearing a one piece black bathing suit with flowers on it. Okay, so maybe the crush wasn't toooo small. 

That night, after eating and changing, we all settled in the bedroom. Mila was laying in her bed with Aria. Sam was laying in a chair in the corner of the room, while Sadie had just gone downstairs to her own bedroom to sleep. Me and Tessa planned to sleep om the floor, but I was currently on a small couch in Mila's room. We were the only ones awake, and it was midnight. Since we didn't plan on sleeping, I decided to add Tessa to a group chat I had with Kate and some of Kate's friends. "I'm the only fully gay one here" I stated, when Tessa had jokingly said that something I texted was gay. She then looked at me and shook her head. 

"No, you're not" she said. 

"Mila and everyone else is straight. And you're bisexual, so you're not fully gay" I said back. Was Aria gay? Or someone else and had they not told me. 

"No, I'm Gay" she said and smiled. 

I just stared at her for a few minutes. Tessa was gay? I thought she was bisexual? But then again, it's okay to discover more about yourself. I just nodded and smiled back. 

"Oh okay, so I guess me and you are the only gay ones" I said and checked my phone to see if the group messaged back. I then saw a picture of me sent to the chat that I hadn't noticed. I glared at Tessa and grabbed a stuffed animal, tossing it at her. 

"You ass! I look so gross" I said, laughing. I hated the picture, but I did this all the time to my friends. She just smiled. 

"You don't look gross" she said and held the stuffed animal to her chest, cuddling it. I pointed my phone at her and took a video of her, causing her to giggle. I thought my heart stopped. She was sitting on the floor, messy hair and pajamas, holding a stuffed animal to her chest and hiding half her face in it while she giggled. She looked beautiful, adorable. That laugh made me want to go down and just hug her. Obviously, I didn't. 

That was how we spent the rest of the night. Taking pictures and videos of each other to send to the group chat, laughing and throwing random stuffed animals at each other. When it was time to lay down, I got on the ground and laid beside Tessa, covering up. It was nearly 3am, but neither of us minded. 

"Goodnight, weirdo" I teased and smiled. 

"Goodnight, Danielle" she said back and closed her eyes. I stayed up for a few more minutes, just admiring her. I felt like a creep, but I couldn't help it. She looked gorgeous and I had to fight the urge to cuddle close to her. We were barely a foot away from each other, and it'd be easy to reach over. I wanted to, but knew it'd be risky. She's beautiful, and I knew there was no way she'd want me. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling asleep with the thought of her on my mind.


End file.
